


Allure of Your Blood

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, DO NOT COPY, Dry Humping, Groping, Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra isn't evil in this fic, I try to write, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Prince Tony Stark, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Queen Tony Stark, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Peggy Carter, Vampire Pietro Maximoff, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Turning, Vampire Wanda Maximoff, coronation ceremony, for now, graphic depictions of birth, hot makeout session, king steve rogers, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Prince Anthony Stark flees his home kingdom to escape the abuse at the hands of his father: King Howard. He runs away with only his clothes, a lantern, and some supplies. He doesn't know where he'll go but it's better than being abused.A mysterious king finds Prince Anthony injured while he was heading back home with 3 of his men after a hunt. The scent of blood drew him to the Prince and chose him to become his bride and queen of the Hydra kingdom.What will go down from there?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 200





	1. The Lone Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new fic that I will be writing. I wanted there to be more smutty Hydra Steve and Tony fics but there wasn't and I also wanted to add vampire to the mix since there isn't many good ones in my opinion out there.
> 
> Also, I wanted to put it out here since I don't think many of you saw it. I'm putting Paint Me on hold so I can get the mojo to write the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy this new fic I made!

It was a light drizzle in the dark of the night. Currently, Prince Anthony of the Stark kingdom was running through the woods wearing only a red cloak over his clothes and a satchel with some items in it. He was fleeing from his home since he had enough of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father King Howard. He didn’t know where he was going but at least he was no longer going to be abused.

While running, Anthony tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, injuring himself in the process. He doesn’t know what is broken but it’s sure causing a lot of pain for him. 

Deep in the forest, 4 men were on horses riding in the direction of North. The man leading in front then suddenly smelled something and slowed his horse to a halt as did the other 3 men. The smell...it was the scent of blood...his body heated up, eyes flashed red, and fangs lengthened. But he and his men were heading back home after a hunt so they weren’t that hungry but he decided to go check it out anyways. 

Anthony was crawling in the direction of where he was running. After tripping, he was left with scrapped arms and a broken foot from how bad the pain is. He didn’t care about the pain at all, he had to keep moving to get away from his father. 

As he stopped to rest from crawling, Anthony heard some rustling not far from where he was on the ground. He also heard what sounded like horse whinnying and the sound of hooves. Anthony started to panic because he couldn’t get away fast enough and it might be King Howard’s men looking for him.

He prayed that everything would be over fast.

Not long after, Anthony saw 4 men riding horses come out from beyond the trees he could see. Tony knew they weren’t Howard’s men by looking at the clothes they were wearing which were black & red compared to the red and gold that Howard’s men wore. The man on the horse in front had dirty blonde hair that was short but a little floppy on top. The man also had a pair of deep wine red eyes that hypnotized Tony with their appearance. The man stopped near him and got off his horse and kneeled down beside him.

“Are you ok? I smelled the scent of your blood and I had to check out what it was.” The man said to Anthony a bit worried but intrigued by Anthony’s presence. 

Anthony looked up at the man and tried to keep from panicking. He didn’t know who this man was. He wasn’t Howard’s but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. He’d said he’s smelled his blood. That… That didn’t really bode well for him. 

“I’m ok...except I may have broken something.” Anthony grunted as he tried to get in a better position. 

After hearing what Anthony said, the man picked up Anthony bridal style and sat him on the back of his horse. Tony was taken aback by suddenly being manhandled and squirmed a bit in the man’s arm. Although that didn’t last long as the pain in his body flared up. 

“I’m taking you back with me so we can get you healed up. By the way, what is your name?” The man spoke as he got up on his horse.

“The...the name’s Anthony. What’s your’s?” 

“The name’s Steve. Let’s get you back to my kingdom.” Steve said as he shook the reins of his horse and started to head north with his men not far behind. 

Anthony held on tight to Steve as they rode north. He wondered what was going on and what plans Steve has for him in the future.


	2. Seeing Your Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took a while but I finished it. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I'm actually really excited about writing this but I need a break.

After riding and stopping to rest a few times, they arrived at the gates of the Hydra kingdom. Anthony was in awe of the appearance of the kingdom as the gates came up and the group passed through before lowering. 

Of course, Anthony was scared out of his mind. A stranger had picked him up and took him somewhere strange that he didn’t know. He looked around and saw people lined up on both sides where the horses were walking bowing down and chanting “All Hail HYDRA King Steven.” Steve looked around at the people and nodded at them. 

“All is well my people. I’ve brought home who will be your future queen.” He announced to which the people responded with joyful hissing that their king had found a queen. Anthony was confused with what happened as the group went into the castle after the bridge was lowered and then raised.

“What’s going on?” Anthony questioned as he rode through the castle with Steve before they came upon a very spacious room that had 2 thrones at the end that were black and had a subtle ornate design and blood-red cushions. The room itself had high, vaulted ceilings held up by dark stone and graying beams. The walls were barren except for some freshly cleaned windows draped in red hangings and some white candles that needed to be changed for fresh ones. In the lead up to the thrones, there was a deep, red isle rug that ran all the way from the door to just below where the thrones sat. Behind the 2 thrones were a myriad of red wall hangings and drapery that seemed to flutter on their own. 

Steve turned around to face his men. “Take the horses to the stable and bring some medical supplies to my room.” He spoke as he got off his horse and helped Anthony off and held him in a bridal position. The men nodded as Steve walked away with Anthony to his room.

They came to a set of doors and Steven opened them which revealed an extravagant room. The walls were black and plush with similar red hangings to those in the hall they had come from. The floor was a black marble that flowed with rivers of red and white. The bed was absolutely massive and covered in thick blankets and pillows with a matching black and red canopy overhead. On the wall to the left of the bed was an opulent stained glass window done up in shades of red, white, and gray. On the opposite wall was a closet that looked as though it could have stretched for miles. Next to the closet was a black ornate door that Tony surmised led to a bathroom that was most likely as extravagant as the bedroom was. 

Steve walked over to the bed and sat Anthony on it. He stripped him out of his clothes down to his underwear. Pretty soon, one of Steve’s men came to the door with the medical supplies and handed them to Steve before leaving. Steve brought the medical supplies and put some out to be used. Steve got a bowl of warm water, some soap, and a washcloth and brought it over to the bed. He dipped the cloth in the water and rubbed the soap on it before lightly rubbing the cloth on Anthony’s wounds. Anthony winced at the feeling of his wounds on his arms stinging but the pain was only brief, at least it’s better than getting an infection. 

“What’s going on? What are you going to do to me?” Anthony questioned as Steve continued to clean Tony’s arms. 

“I’m taking care of you.” Steve responded as he finished cleaning Tony’s wounds.

Tony continued to shyly ask questions but Steve paid him no mind as he set about caring for all the wounds Tony had incurred during his escape. Once the arms were all cleaned up, Steve took some of the blood that had fallen onto his own hands from Tony’s wounds and began drawing strange circles and lines over Tony’s broken foot. It hurt to be touched but Tony didn’t pull away. He didn’t think that Steve had any malicious intent. Once the symbols were drawn, Steve began chanting in a strange language. Tony could feel his bones begin to knit back together and he tried his best to keep from outright screaming. Steve just brushed his free hand through Tony’s hair in a comforting gesture and finished up by quickly splinting the injury to help protect it. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” cried Tony as he shivered from the pain. 

“I fixed your injuries. I did say I would take care of you.” 

“Who are you?” asked Tony as his hands shook. “Really, who are you?”

“Well darling, I’m the king of the Hydra kingdom and the Hydra kingdom is home to vampires. We have magical abilities revolving around blood that allow us to do stuff like what I did to heal you. As well, I’m nearing the time where I have to find a bride and make them my mate and have babes. I’ve been searching on who will be my bride and I knew it was you when I smelled your blood. Your blood had the calming yet alluring scent of strawberries and cinnamon. I just couldn’t resist that smell. It’s like my own personal drug.” Steve leaned into Anthony’s throat and smelled him which made Anthony moan softly. “I want to make you my bride on the night of the upcoming blood moon.”

“How can I be sure that you are a vampire?” Anthony questioned Steve as he pulled away from him.

Steve responded to Anthony’s question with a seductive smile to which Anthony can see two sharp canine teeth on Steve’s upper set of teeth. That pretty much was all the proof that Anthony needed to know that everything that Steve said was real and that he was actually a vampire. 

“Wha...What do you expect of me? Am I still able to make my own choices?” Anthony asked as he felt his heart rate increase. 

“Well darling, the short answer to your question is that you will still be you. But on the night of the blood moon, you will be bitten by me and will become a vampire. Once I’ve bitten you, you will be laid in a room for the night and will wake up as a newborn vampire and crowned queen. Then we will consummate the marriage. After that, we will check to see if a child has resulted from the consummation of our marriage.”

“How can I have children? I’m a man.” Anthony asked confused at Steve mentioning him having kids.

“As a vampire, anything is possible. Now come with me, I would love to show you around the kingdom.” 

Steve brought over a short red silk robe for Anthony to change into before he picked up the healed man and took him down to the carriage to ride in for a look around the kingdom. It didn’t take that long to get to the carriage which was mostly black with gold trimming. Steve sat Anthony in a seat and sat next to him before they went off on their little trip around the kingdom. Steve had his arm around Anthony who was wearing the red silk robe as they rode through the plaza. Anthony gazed in wonder at how beautiful the kingdom was and saw the people out and about. Children were playing while adults were tending to their shops or chores. 

When people got a glimpse of the royal carriage riding through town, the citizens bowed down and said their praises to King Steve and their future Queen. Anthony leaned into Steve, feeling nervous about his future as queen of a new kingdom. 

“Don’t worry my love, you will love being Queen of the Hydra kingdom. People will actually worship you for who you are and being their queen that they’ve been waiting a long time for. Something you will also love about it here is that it’s not taboo for citizens to have sex or be naked in public. We aren’t that close-minded when stuff like that is natural among vampires.” 

“Wow...back home, my father was very conservative and considered anything different than what he believed in to be wrong and that included public nudity and sex.” 

After Anthony said that, the carriage then turned around and headed back to the castle. It was getting dark outside and it was time to go to sleep. Steve carried Anthony to the bed and sat him on it before walking away to take off his clothes. Anthony saw Steve’s form fully and HOLY FUCK did Steve look HOT AS FUCK. Anthony felt a lump in his throat and swallowed before Steve interrupted his thought.

“Time for you to undress darling.” Steve said seductively which made Anthony not hesitate in undressing and putting the robe on the ground.

Both of them then got under the covers before Anthony felt Steve’s hand caressing his back and him making small nips on his neck but not enough to puncture his skin.

“You look just beautiful my Anthony darling.” Steve said before planting a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

Anthony was speechless at how his first day in his new home when and was, surprisingly, excited for what was to come tomorrow.


	3. Next In Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter finally guys. Sorry, it took a while. I just want to write when I have the motivation to do so. Enjoy!

The sun rose the next day with the warmth from it coming through the curtains. Steve couldn’t let in any sunlight otherwise he would be dead but it was nice to have the warmth of the sun come in.

Steve had his arms around Anthony’s frame, hugging him from behind. They changed out of their clothes for bed so it was nice to not have anything separating their touch from each other. 

Steve was the first to wake up and he watched Anthony as he continued to sleep. The way he looked while sleeping was so beautiful and intoxicating. He really is the ONE. 

“Wake up Anthony darling, it’s time for breakfast.” Steve said as he brushed Anthony’s hair with one of his hands. 

After that, Anthony woke up slowly and turned around to face Steve. His hair was dishevelled from tossing and turning during the night. Before getting up, Steve planted a loving kiss on Anthony’s lips. 

Steve pulled off the blankets and got up from the bed and Anthony saw his glorious form as he walked around the room to do a few things. His deep wine eyes shone like pearls, abs were sculpted like a classical Greek statue and an ass that was in the PERFECT shape of a peach.

“Get up Anthony dear, time to get dressed and head to eat breakfast.” Steve said as he was gathering some clothes out for him and his consort to wear for the day. Steve brought out a black floor-length dress with long bell sleeves for Anthony to wear. Steve brought out a white dress shirt, black vest, white dress shirt, black pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

“This is what you’ll be wearing for the day my dearest Anthony.” Steve said as he brought over the dress to Anthony before heading back to his changing screen with his clothes for the day.

“Uhh...this isn’t what I normally wear. Are you sure about this?” Anthony said as he looked over the dress that was in his hands.

“Yes, my sweet darling. You are going to my future queen and I want you to look the part in front of the people.” 

Anthony looks at the dress for a little longer before he begins to put on the dress. When he has the dress on fully, Anthony looked at how much it accentuates his arms and back. Not long after putting on the dress, Steve comes out dressed in his clothes and Anthony was just starstruck by how regal he looked. Steve was also carrying a cloth bundle as he walked over to Anthony before kneeling in front of him. 

“Sit on the bed Anthony.” Steve said as he watched Anthony do what he asked. He unraveled the cloth bundle to reveal a pair of black flats embroidered with rubies and sapphires. Steve then slipped the flats on to Anthony’s feet and watched at how the jewels sparkled whenever Anthony moved his feet.

Anthony then planted his feet on the floor and was about to stand up when Steve took his left hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“Let’s head to breakfast and you’ll get to meet my cabinet.” Steven said as he took Anthony’s hand and on their way to the dining hall. 

As they’re walking down the hall, Anthony could see in wonder at the decor Steve has hanging up in the hall. He saw curtains that were hanging down that were of a blood red, grey, and silky black color that flowed whenever the air blew against it. 

He also saw portraits that appeared to be of people that Steve knew or important people to the kingdom. Anthony clearly saw a portrait of Steve but there were some for people he didn’t know. There was a portrait for a woman that showed she was regal and in charge. Her appearance consisted of loose curly brown hair, same deep wine eyes as Steve, deep red lips, and a pale complexion which led Anthony to believe she was also a vampire like Steve.

Anthony saw a portrait of another woman on the wall across from the first woman’s portrait who looked intimidating. She had deep red hair that was wavy, deep wine eyes, deep red lips, and a pale complexion as well.

Further down the hall, next to a large, ornate portrait of Steve was a portrait of a man on the side of the hall with the first woman who had shoulder-length dark brown hair, deep wine eyes, expressionless lips, and a pale complexion. 

On the other side of the hall, there were portraits of a man and woman who looked similar which Anthony guessed that they may be twins. The woman had medium brown hair that was straight and went down to her hips, deep wine eyes, deep red lips, and a pale complexion. The man had silvery colored hair, deep wine eyes, expressionless lips, and a pale complexion.

“Who are the people on the wall Steve?” Anthony asked as they reached the end of the hall. 

“Well dear Anthony, the people that you saw on the walls are the people who are part of my cabinet. You’ll be able to meet them when we arrive for breakfast.” Steve said as they stopped to look back at the portraits behind them before heading to the dining hall. 

They walked into the dining room and there were the people he saw on the wall sitting in different seats around the table. Steve led Anthony to where they were sitting at the table and Anthony saw the dark brown long-haired man sitting a chair next to Steve. 

“Anthony, I would like you to meet James Barnes. My 2nd in command.”

James nodded and waved before going back to eating breakfast. 

Anthony turned his head and saw the red haired and curly brown haired women sitting on opposite ends of each other. 

“Anthony, I would like you to meet Margret Carter and Natasha Romanova. My personal advisors.” 

Margret turned her head towards Anthony. “Hello there.” Margret said in a strange accent from Anthony’s point of view. 

“What is that accent in which you speak?” Anthony asked.

“I’m from a different land Anthony. We speak differently from there.” Margret replied.

Anthony acknowledged what Margret said and looked over at Natasha who looked at him and gave off a look of distrust. 

Finally, Anthony saw the man and woman who looked very similar to each other sitting next to each other.

“Last of all Anthony. I would like you to meet Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The event planners for the kingdom.” 

Both Wanda and Pietro looked over at Anthony. “Hello there.” said Wanda. “Good morning Prince Anthony.” said Pietro. 

After meeting Steve’s cabinet, some people came out and were holding plates of what looked like raw meat and cups of, what looked like, blood and placing them in front of Steve, James, Margret, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro. Everyone started to eat except for Steve who then said to one of the people that brought out the food.

“Please bring out something that dear Anthony can eat. He’s not adapted to what we eat.”

To which the server nodded and headed back to the kitchen. 

Within 10 minutes, the same server brought out a plate that had eggs, toast, potatoes, and bacon and placed it in front of Anthony.

“Here’s your breakfast Anthony, hope you enjoy it.”

With Anthony now served his food, everyone then began to eat. Everyone, but Anthony, were feral in consuming the raw meat and drinking the blood while Anthony himself was cutting up and eating his food with a knife and fork. Seeing everyone eat like animals made Anthony slightly awkward since he wasn’t a vampire.

After about half an hour, everyone had finished eating and were sitting in their chairs disgusting the large amount that they ate. Soon, Steve got up from the table and grabbed Anthony’s hand, gesturing to him to get up. 

“Come with me Anthony, I want you to come with me. I want to show you something.” Steve said as he led Anthony away from the table.


	4. Our Gentle Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 finally. There is some smut in this and a bit of a surprise so read to the end.
> 
> I did shorten this to 12 chapters for now but I may add more later. ENJOY!

Steve walked Anthony out to the royal stables where a servant was tending to Steve’s horse.

“Midnight is all groomed and fed your majesty.” The servant spoke as he held the reins of the horse.

“Thank you. I can get the saddle on her. You may leave.” Steve spoke which the servant nodded and left the room.

Steve picked up the saddle that was made for him and secured it to his horse. 

“Come over here darlin’, I need to help you up on my horse.” Steve said as prepared his hands,

Anthony walked over, being mindful of the dress, stepped on Steve’s hands which he used to boost Anthony onto the horse before getting on himself and taking hold of the reins.

He turned behind him and took Anthony’s right hand and kissed the knuckles. “Shall we head out my darling?” Steve spoke in a way that had a drawl in his voice and there seemed to be a lot of contractions in his words.

“I’m ready your Majesty.” Anthony spoke as he put his hand on Steve’s waist.

“Please dear, call me Steve. We will be wed in 2 weeks time so you should learn to call me by my name. Now, it’s time we are off on our ride together.”

After speaking, both of them leave the stables and are on their way.

As they are riding through the main city, the citizens of the HYDRA kingdom notice their king and future queen. They stop what they’re doing and bow down and praise their king and future queen. Both of them reach the gate of the kingdom and exit through, heading into the forest. 

* * *

Both of them were traveling in the quiet forest. There wasn’t any noise except for the hooves of the horse trotting through the forest. The weather around them was a peaceful low morning fog. The trees around them were full and a beautiful green color. There were also some animals they saw and heard like the beautiful sound of birds chirping and squirrels chattering. 

They came across a clearing to which they see a wonderful view of the valley with a vast number of pine trees in it. Both of them take in the sight of the wonderful scene of nature before them. Aside from the pine trees around them, Steve and Anthony saw more animals. They saw a family of whitetail deer nearby, heard some hawks flying overhead, and saw a good amount of butterflies flying.

Steve lends out a finger which results in one of the butterflies landing on it. “Lend out your finger my dear.” He says to which Tony obliges and watches in aw as the butterfly flew from Steve’s finger to his.

“See how beautiful everything is? It brings me peace that we have a world like this. Also, I’m happy that I found someone like you my dear Anthony and I can’t wait when we’ll be wedded in 2 weeks and then the marriage will be consummated that night.”

“Uh...Steve, how will everything you said go?” Anthony asked as he stared at the butterfly still on his finger before looking at Steve.

“Well dear, we will have a traditional wedding ceremony and that night is when you’ll be turned. The next morning, you’ll be dressed in your royal garb and meet your new subjects. It will be a grand occasion and I want you to be ready for that. You and I will have people to help us dress for the occasion, you’ll walk down the aisle alone, and we’ll say the wedding verses that will bond you and me together for eternity.” 

“Why me? Like why did you choose me out of everyone else that you could meet?”

“Dearest Anthony I chose you because when I smelled the scent of your blood last night, it smelled like sweet cinnamon and pine. It was like an intoxication that I couldn’t resist. When you are crowned queen, we will be ruling as equals.”

After a little longer of being at the cliff, Steve then turns the horse away and both of them head off into the forest again. They traveled for around 5 minutes before they came across a small creek that doesn’t appear to be moving very fast. Steve then got to a decent spot and got off of the horse and helped Anthony off as well. He then led Midnight over to a safe spot and tied her reins up securely. 

“Isn’t the creek a beautiful thing of nature Anthony?” 

“It feels so relaxing and a calm thing to look at Steve.”

“It reminds me of when I look at you. Everything just seems to finally calm down and relax.”

Steve leans in to give Anthony a soft kiss to the side of his lips. The feeling of those lips on him made Anthony blush hard since he never had an intimate moment with someone before and he just met the person in front of him the day before. Steve could tell that Anthony is feeling a little tense so he takes everything he does slowly since they will be wedded in a few weeks.

Steve moves his hands on to Anthony’s shoulder blades before kissing him fully on the lips. Anthony moved his hands up Steve’s arms and put them on his shoulders but Steve felt Anthony tensing up and pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 

“Anthony, is something wrong?” Steve asked with a tone that rivaled the toughness of his appearance.

“I...I...I’ve never done anything like this before Steve.” Anthony spoke in a soft demenner.

“Well, let’s head back to the castle so I can take you to bed.” Steve said as he scooped up Anthony bridal style, walked over to Midnight, and set him on her before climbing up himself. He then took hold of the reins and started to head back to the castle.

* * *

Anthony had his arms around Steve’s waist as they rode fast back to the castle. After around 30 minutes of riding, both of them make it back to the castle and head through the gates. When the citizens saw their King and King’s Consort, they all clapped and Steve waved at everyone he could see. Steve also instructed for Anthony to wave at the people too. It didn’t take long for them to reach the stables. Steve got off of Midnight and helped Anthony off as well. Steve walked over to a bucket and grabbed 2 treats from it. He handed one of them to Anthony.

“After a ride, I like to give my horse a treat.” Steve said as he gave Midnight the treat to which she ate fairly quick. “Now it’s your turn, give her the treat.”

Anthony walked up to Midnight and gave her the treat to which she eats quickly like with Steve.

“Now come with me Anthony, there is a matter we must get to.” Steve whispered into Anthony’s ears as he caressed his neck with one of his hands.

They both then head for their bedroom.

* * *

Steve led Anthony over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down in it while pull Tony in his lap to face him.

“Remember my dear Anthony, you tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at any point.” Steve spoke softly.

Anthony nodded and said “Ok.” 

Steve moved his hands to the straps of Anthony’s dress and started to pull them down slowly from his shoulders. He continued to pull it down to where it’s at Anthony’s waist. Steve then moves his lips to rest on Anthony’s neck. He breathes, nips, and licks it which makes Anthony let out a sweet and soft moan. Steve took note of what he just heard and chose to move the dress even lower which exposed Anthony’s ass. He then moved his hands to grab a hold of Anthony’s ass. As soon as Steve put his hands on Anthony’s ass, his mind went _“Oh my GOD. This ass feels SO GOOD, SO plump and soft in my hands.”_

Anthony was feeling overwhelmed with what Steve was doing to him and didn’t want it to stop. He heard Steve let out a low growl and his hands grabbing him tighter which made him let out a louder and more erotic moan. From there, Steve just lost control and stripped Anthony out of his clothes and quickly changed out of his own before picking him up like it was nothing and bringing him over to the bed and laying him down on his back. Anthony stared up at Steve’s eyes which were flashing red which he assumed is from the excitement built up inside. Steve attacked Anthony’s lips and they just started going at it. 

Their hands are all over each other as they passionately kiss with Steve nipping Anthony’s neck. His hands go back to Anthony’s ass where he grabs, pinches, and kneads. That results in Anthony letting out some high pitched moans. 

Steve then pulled away from Anthony and looked at him in the eyes, doing that made it feel like such a tender moment between them. 

“Anthony, will you let me squeeze your neck?” Steve said with the look of doe eyes.

“Yes please.” Anthony said, giving his consent very clearly. 

Steve then put one of his hands around Anthony’s neck and pressed lightly. Anthony felt a rush of adrenaline through his body with Steve pressing on his neck, may have even felt a bit more turned on.

“Anthony, there’s something that I want to do for you but I want you to trust me but tell me to stop when you feel uncomfortable at any point. Do you trust me?” 

“I do.” Anthony spoke while nodding. 

With that being said, Anthony closed his eyes and allowed Steve to do whatever he wanted to do. Steve brought his hands to where Anthony’s chest is and planted some light kisses on his neck before moving down to his chest before moving his hands to Anthony’s hips. He placed feather-light kisses across his chest and moved down to his hips. Steve then laid his eyes on Anthony’s member and felt his fangs lengthen and eyes flash red a little. He let out a little hiss before moving his tongue to the head of Anthony’s cock. Anthony let out quick erotic moans from the intense feelings of what Steve is doing to him.

“Don’t hold back my darling. I want to hear everything from you.” Steve said in a sultry voice before going back to working his mouth around Anthony’s cock. He then goes forward and takes Tony deep inside his mouth. That’s when Anthony just melted completely. He just couldn’t believe the warmth of Steve’s mouth around his cock. Steve bobbed his head up and down, savoring the taste of Anthony’s cock. Steve uses his tongue to work around the wonderful member of his bride to be. He’s looking forward to making Anthony spill out his sweet white nectar. Steve pulled off of Anthony’s member with plans of bringing Anthony even more pleasure.

Steve reached over to one of the dressers by the bed and pulled out a bottle of oil. He opened it and poured a little on his hands before rubbing it on his penis.

“Darling, I want to see you open your eyes.” Steve spoke softly which Anthony does and looks at the way Steve towers over him. He saw how Steve’s hands and cock were shiny with something.

“Darling, I want you to watch me work you open before we come together.” Anthony watched in nervousness but excitement as he watched Steve resume what he was doing.

Steve rubbed his hands together before he gently slid one finger inside Anthony’s hole and went in and out again and again. Anthony opened his eyes and gasped from the shock of feeling what Steve was doing and felt a little discomfort since this was his first time doing this but didn’t ask Steve to stop because he was loving what was being done to him. Anthony felt it was good to let out more moans to let Steve know that he was enjoying this and he wasn’t in pain.

Steve then inserts another finger into Anthony’s hole and slides in and out so Anthony could adjust to another finger inside his hole. Anthony felt himself writhed at the mercy of Steve’s touch. He also grabbed the sheets and kicked his feet lightly as a way of reacting to the pleasure.

Steve inserted a third finger and slid in and out so Anthony would be stretched open before he would slide in. That’s when Anthony withered underneath Steve’s touch and let out some high-pitch moans and breathed quick and fast. Steve then pulled his fingers out and lined up his member with Anthony’s hole and teased him with doing so. Anthony mewled and whimpered with excitement.

“Please Steve, Please. I want this so bad.” Anthony said as he arched his back.

“Your wish is my command my darling.” Steve purred as he then slid home inside of Anthony’s hole. Steve grunted as he felt Anthony’s warmth clench around his member. Anthony felt his whole body quiver with each thrust from Steve into his body. He was thankfully for the stretching that Steve did beforehand and by GOD was the entire experience just full of ecstasy. 

Steve leaned forward and kissed Anthony lightly on the lips and he continued to thrust into Anthony but he decided to take it a more romantic turn to show his love for his future bride. He laid his right hand over Anthony’s and brought it to above his head, gently opened it with his fingers, and interlaced them together. They were in the most intimate moment they’ve ever had since meeting each other only 1 day ago. Steve then moved his lips from Anthony’s lips to his neck and pressed feather-like kisses over the vein. He then moved to look Anthony directly in the eyes. The thrusts became more erratic before Anthony came with a scream from the sensation he felt for the first time and Steve came with a grunt into Anthony’s hole before pulling out.

“Are you ready to become one like me? Do you fully agree to become my queen?” Steve spoke huskily as his eyes flashed red and fangs lengthened to where Anthony could see them from his mouth.

“Yes, make me one of you.” Anthony said as he turned his head to offer up his neck for Steve to bite.

Steve then leaned down, peering down at the pulsing vein, and sunk his fangs in Anthony’s neck. Anthony felt his body go spastic as Steve sucked on the neck wound and drew blood up and into his mouth. The taste of his bride to be's blood was sweet with a hint of spice to it. He sucked more and more until he felt full enough and licked over the bite mark to start healing it. Anthony felt all fuzzy in the head as he watched Steve do what he did to him. 

His eyes felt heavy and watched Steve sit above him before leaning down to say against his ear in a whisper “You’ve made me very happy dear, I’ll see you when you wake up.” before he couldn’t keep them open any longer and felt his vision fade into darkness.


	5. Unwrapped Silk Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you guys. Hope you're liking what is happening so far.
> 
> Will be working on the next chapter later. Enjoy!

Steve stared at Anthony’s unconscious form laying in the vault, covered with black lace and holding a bouquet of black roses. There were white candles burning around him as he peacefully slept. It was the early morning and Anthony had been asleep for 12 hours and Steve was watching over him in the vault the entire time. After Anthony fell unconscious after being bitten, Steve called for some servants to take Anthony to the vault meant for holding people who were bit to become vampires while they slept. He was given a bouquet of black roses to hold while a sheet of black lace was laid over his entire body. He also had a number of candles lit that would burn for the entire time that he slept. There was only half an inch of the candles that were left to burn and then his bride would wake up for the first time as a vampire. 

After 1 hour passed, the candles burned out and Steve watched the smoke rise from what remained of the candles and patiently waited for Anthony to wake up. 

Anthony’s eyes snapped open and rose up. He watched as Steve walked in front of him and kneeled in front of him.

“Good morning my darling, glad to see you awake.” Steve said as he brushed one of his hands along Anthony’s cheek.

“Where am I and why do I feel different?” Anthony said, feeling a little dazed. 

“Well my dear, you are now a vampire. You were asleep for 13 hours here while your body changed. You took everything very well and it made me very happy.”

“Now what’s going to happen?” 

“Well darling, there are a few things I want to go over with you now that you’re a newly turned vampire. First, you’ll now have hunger for blood, human food won’t satisfy your hunger anymore. Second, you are now able to get pregnant but we will save the moment for the night of our wedding in 2 weeks. Today is the day we start planning for it so here is your outfit for the day and we’ll be on our way.” Steve said as he walked over to the other side of the vault and brought over a wine red dress with a full skirt and long sleeves and instructed Anthony to put it on.

After putting on the dress, Steve stared in desire at how the dress is form fitting on Anthony’s chest and pushes up his breasts to give them some form and saw how the skirt flowed around his feet. Steve then brought over a pair of slip ons that were of the same color that had lace on the side and heels that were 0.5 inch tall.

“Here darling, these shoes are fit for the future queen of the Hydra kingdom.” Steve then handed the shoes to Anthony who put them on swiftly.

“We have a wedding to plan Anthony, let us be on our way.” Steve said as he took Anthony’s hand and led them over to the door.

“Steve, there’s one thing that I want to let you know.” Anthony spoke as he stared into Steve’s eyes.

“What is it my sweetheart?” Steve said as he took hold of Anthony’s hands.

“I would like for you to call me Tony, it’s much easier to remember.”

“Alright my sweet Tony. Let’s get the wedding planned.” Steve said as he led him and Tony out of the vault and headed for Steve’s study.

* * *

They stopped at a set of doors which Steve opened and led him and Tony inside and closed the doors behind them. The study had an atmosphere that felt cozy which was complemented with the fact that there was a fire place that was calmly burning in the background, a desk that had intricate designs in the wood with a cushy chair behind it, a number of bookshelves that were full of books, and a nice large window that was behind the desk. Steve walked over to sit in the chair and gestured for Tony to sit in his lap. Steve took out a piece of paper and brought over a fountain pen to start the list. 

“So my dear Tony, do you have any ideas for the wedding?” Steve said as he held the pen above the piece of paper while looking at Tony.

“I think one of the first things we should handle are the flowers.” Tony said as he held Steve’s free hand. 

“Sure dear, what flowers do you think we should have?”

“Roses, carnations, and baby’s breath. There should be black and red roses, Baby’s breath should be white, and we should have red, white, and black carnations.”

Steve nodded and took note of what his bride suggested on the paper.

“We will have candelabras and tapestries at the end of the altar. What color do you think they should be dear Tony?” Steve spoke as he took hold of one of Tony’s hands and rubbed it with love.

“Every other tapestry will be red or black with the royal crest in gold.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Steve then wrote down the suggestion on the paper. “We have to think about what food to serve. Of course there will be raw meat and blood but what suggestions do you have for food and drinks to be served?”

“Wine, cheese, and bread.”

“Alright, got that idea down. Now, there are some traditions that the kingdom follows for weddings but I want to know if you want to follow them or not.”

“What are they anyways?”

“Well before each royal wedding, the citizens participate in games to honor the couple and for the wedding, a chalice of blood is shared between the couple and they bite the other’s neck as a symbol of eternal love and a bond between the two. Does that sound interesting to you?”

“That sounds wonderful Steve, I’d be glad to do those traditions.” 

Steve then wrote down the traditions on the paper.

“On to the most important part of the planning: what our attire will be. I have my tailors working on my attire which is a blouse along with a black waistcoat and pants. The buttons and ribbons on it will be red. Your dress is going to be black and wine red with a lace and corseted bodice with a square neckline. The veil will be long and lacy and have some embroidered flowers at the head and end. What do you think of your attire that I described to you?” 

“It sounds beautiful, I am still in awe that you are doing all this because you love me.”

“I do love you and I can’t wait for you to be my queen and bear our children.”

Steve then wrote down the last thing on their list for now and put the paper and pen away for now and then turned to look at his sweetheart sitting in his lap facing him.

“You’re beautiful my dear Tony, I can’t wait to make you my queen.” 

They then laid their lips on each other and put their hands on each other’s shoulders.Tony opened his mouth slightly to moan and Steve took the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth while slipping his hands up the dress to cup the velvet bubble butt and knead it with his hands.

“Ahh...Ahh..Steve! More please MORE!” Tony screamed out as he rolled his hips against Steve’s cock and moaned at the moment he felt it.

“Keep making those wonderful sounds Tony, I want to hear everything.” Steve said huskily as he slipped Tony out of the dress and tossed it across the room. “Don’t think I’m leaving you out of this.”

Steve then swiftly stripped out of his clothes and worked his hands on Tony’s body. He dragged one of his hands down Tony’s chest before then taking a hold of his cock and started pumping him. Tony started breathing quickly from the pleasure Steve is giving him. It didn't take long before he came all over Steve’s chest and hand. He blushes from what just happened but Steve is quick to act.

“Look how beautifully you came on me, don’t be ashamed of doing this.”

“But Steve, there’s something that I want to do. Since you wanted to treat me like I’m a rare jewel, I want to do something for you.” Tony said as he slid down on his knees and looked up at Steve from where he was on the floor. 

“Let me guide you my dear.” Steve said as he threaded his fingers in Tony’s hair and guided his face to his cock.

Tony hesitates for a minute before opening his mouth and uses his tongue to lick the head and make little sucking noises to test out doing this. Steve closes his eyes and lets out moans of pleasure before opening them again and looking down at Tony working his magic on his cock. 

“You’re doing beautifully dear, you’re driving me wild with you on your knees like this and sucking my cock.” Steve said while stroking Tony’s cheek before threading his fingers back in his hair and tightening his grip as Tony licks and sucks harder on Steve’s cock.

Steve grunts and groans as he spills his load in Tony’s mouth who greedily swallows it all. Tony then gets up and climbs back into Steve’s laps who holds him in his lap with his hands in Tony’s hips.

“Tony, you were amazing. I’m proud of you for doing so well.” Steve said as he stroked Tony’s cheek with his left hand.

“I...I...doing that was new but I loved it very much Steve.”

Steve and Tony then get comfortable in the chair before then lovingly embrace each other. They will be getting married in a few weeks and they’ll be bound to each other for eternity.

“We must get dressed Tony, there’s much that we have to do before the wedding aside from planning.” Steve said as he gestured for Tony to get off of his lap.

Both of them then grabbed their clothes and put them back on before embracing each other and then looking at each other in the eyes.

“Shall we be on our way my bride?” Steve whispered.

“Yes dear Steve.” Tony said before he took hold of Steve’s forearm before they left the study and headed down the hall.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Steve and Tony visited the citizens of the kingdom so Tony could get to know his future subjects. Steve and Tony went to a restaurant in the kingdom that was highly regarded by the people. The owner of the place runs it with her family and was shocked to see the king and future queen come in. The dishes that they ordered were steaks that were drizzled in blood and had glasses of blood to drink. What stole Tony’s heart were the owner’s daughter who was surprised to see the king and future queen at their mother’s place. The girl gave Steve and Tony ribbons that she made with red and black silk. After they had their delicious meal, both of them thanked the owner for her hospitality and tipped nicely.

* * *

After a nice day of interacting with the citizens, Steve and Tony headed back to the castle. When they got back, Steve’s council was waiting for them and they looked worried except for Bucky who looked upset.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve said while Tony was on his arm.

“Steve, it’s urgent. We need to meet in the council chambers with you and Tony urgently.” Bucky spoke before they all left for said destination.

After they all sat down in the chairs, Bucky was first to speak.

“Steve, we got word that King Howard from the Stark kingdom has found out that Tony is here and is mobilzing his army to take him back.”

When Bucky said that, Tony started to panic and shake to which Steve grabbed a hold of him and started cuddling him. He left his old home to get away from the abuse that his father was doing to him. He found love in Steve and his new home. He refuses to go back to his father.

“What do we have planned as a defense, Bucky?” Steve said as he continued to cuddle Tony.

“Well, we’ll have to move the wedding up to tomorrow so King Howard knows that Tony is queen of the Hydra kingdom and it will be more difficult for him to take Tony back.” Peggy spoke. 

“Alright, the wedding will be tomorrow. Wanda and Pietro, send out word to the citizens that the wedding is tomorrow so the celebrations can begin.” Steve said to said people to which they nodded in understanding. “Be sure to get my suit and Tony’s dress finalized by the end of the day today so we’ll be ready for the wedding tomorrow.” 

After finalizing some other things with the council, Steve then called his army for an emergency meeting.

* * *

“Listen up soldiers, King Howard from the Stark kingdom has received word that my bride is here and is coming to take him back. The wedding is being moved up to tomorrow so there is time to prepare for the up and coming attack from King Howard and his army. King Howard is not taking back the queen of the Hydra kingdom.” Steve yelled out, showing that he is very angry at the chance of Howard trying to take back his queen.

* * *

After the meeting with Steve’s army, Steve is cuddling Tony, who is crying, in their room together while whispering sweet things in his ear.

“Steve, I don’t want Howard to take me back.” Tony said while sobbing as he looked at Steve in the eyes. 

“Don’t you worry about anything Tony, we’re getting married tomorrow. So when King Howard comes to try to take you, he will see that you are my queen and that you will be bearing the heir to the throne.” Steve said softly as he stroked Tony’s cheek.

“You sure Steve?”

“I’m sure of it my dear.”


	6. Blood Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. It does include some smut. Hope the wait for this chapter wasn't horrible.
> 
> And can you guys take a guess at what the beginning part of the next chapter will be? You'll just have to read until the end. Have fun!

Today is the day. Today is the wedding of King Steven Grant Roger and Prince Anthony Edward Stark. It was planned to be in 2 weeks originally but Steve’s council received words that King Howard has found out where Tony is and plans to take him back to marry him off. It was advised that the wedding be pushed to today to help prepare for the up and coming fight.

As tradition, the bride and groom had to be separated the night before the wedding. Tony and Steve were in separate rooms with different members of the council helping them get dressed for the ceremony in a few hours.

A few hours, they’ll be married in a few hours and will consummate the marriage tonight. 

* * *

Right now, Natasha is with Tony helping him get dressed in the complex outfit he has for the wedding. Currently, Natasha is helping Tony into the white leggings and petticoat. 

“Natasha...I...I...I’m scared. My dad is trying to come for me even though I’m here.” Tony spoke while crying a little and Natasha finished dressing Tony in the petticoat before grabbing Tony’s wedding dress and walking back over to him. 

“Relax Tony, Steve has shown how much he loves you. He’s going to protect you with his life.” Natasha said as she helped Tony slip into the black dress with wine red accents ranging from decorative ribbons to lace along the openings of the dress.

“But Howard is ruthless and everything always went in his favor and he always got what he wanted.” 

“Tony, I fought with Steve in battle and he shows no mercy to his enemies. With you being his wife, he’ll fight even harder to keep you safe.”

Natasha then helps place the black lace veil on Tony’s head which has embroidered flowers from head to tail, slips his hands into the black lace gloves, and brings over a bowl of mashed raspberries. She dipped one of her fingers into the bowl and dabbled the mashed berries on his lips.

“Let that sit on your lips for 10 minutes so there will be a color to your lips.” Natasha said as she wiped off her finger with a nearby rag. 

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Bucky and Peggy were helping Steve finish getting ready. Steve stood in the middle of his dressing room in his suit after Bucky finished adjusting his collar of his shirt. 

“Looking well Stevie. Are you ready?” Bucky spoke as he looked at the entire outfit that was on his friend.

“I’m ready Bucky, I’m ready to make Tony my queen.” Steve said as he, Bucky, and Peggy left the room and made their way to the throne room.

* * *

It was a big occasion for the Hydra kingdom, the citizens had packed in the throne for the wedding of their King Steven Grant Rogers and Prince Anthony Edward Stark.

The doors opened as Steve walked through and the citizens clapped as they watched their king walk to the end of the aisle and stood near the officator and the council who were standing off to the side.

Tony was standing behind the set of closed doors that lead to the throne room. He was in his entire get up and holding the bouquet of black roses. He also had wiped off the berries that were on his lips to give them a little color.

2 servants opened the doors slowly and the music began playing and Tony began walking down the aisle. Every citizen stood as they watched the bride walk down the aisle. Steve looked at his beautiful bride coming towards him in his beautiful wedding attire, seeing the black veil cover his face and seeing the veil drag on the floor 8 feet behind him. 

Steve feels himself filled with pride as he watches his bride get closer and closer to him. Tony feels nervous from the feeling of 300 people watching him walk down the aisle but the feeling doesn’t matter when he has Steve to be looking forward to spending forever with. After 1 minute, Tony reaches the end of the aisle and Steve takes one of his hands and they face the officator as Tony holds the bouquet in his free hand.

“Here we are for a union of momentous proportions. A love that has already shown that it knows no boundaries. A bond between two people that is pure and will last for eternity.”

A motion for the rings was called and a girl walked down the aisle with 2 rings with both of them having a single rose quartz gem in the middle of them before reaching Steve and Tony who took both rings and held them in their hands. Steve took Tony’s left hand and put the ring on his finger.

“I’ve been searching for years for someone to make my queen, I’ve felt lonely for many years thinking would I ever find the one person I could love but then I found you Anthony. When I laid eyes on you, I felt like I was complete and that I had found my queen without even knowing it. I swear to protect you with my life and love you for all eternity.” Steve said as he took Tony’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it before letting go.

Tony then reached out and took a hold of Steve’s left hand and put the ring on his finger.

“My whole life has changed and in only a few days, I was running away from trauma and that led our paths to cross each other. It was a big adjustment but I’m happy to be your one and know that you’d protect me with everything you’ve got. I love you so much Steven.” Tony said as he took Steve’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it before letting it go just like what Steve did to his hand.

Steve then flipped the part of the veil covering Tony’s face to behind his head and they took each other’s hands.

“Do you, King Steven, take Prince Anthony to be your Queen to worship, love, and be honest with?” The officiator said,

“I do.” Steve said as he nodded.

“Do you, Prince Anthony, take King Steven to be your King to worship, love, and be honest with?” 

That’s when everything seemed to stop there. Tony feels himself get cold feet after hearing those words. Saying “I Do” means that Tony is bound to Steve for eternity but very soon realizes that he does actually love Steve and isn’t afraid.

“I do.” Tony said as he nodded.

“I now pronounce you bound for eternity. You may now bond.”

Steve and Tony lean in and kiss to which the citizens erupt in joy and applause. They then pull away to wave before Steve turns Tony’s head towards him and bites his neck where he was bit and turned. Tony let out a soft moan before Steve pulled away and licked the wound to start healing. Tony then turned Steve’s head and bit down on his neck seemingly in a similar spot to the spot on his neck.

2 people then brought out 2 crowns on individual pillows. One looked bigger and the other appeared smaller. They walked up to Steve and Tony and placed the crowns on their heads.

“All hail the King & Queen of the Hydra kingdom.”

The citizens erupted in cheers as they watched their king and queen walk down the aisle and threw black rose petals at them. Steve and Tony looked at each other and smiled as they reached the end of the throne room and walked to another main hall to celebrate the wedding.

* * *

Steve and Tony then arrive at a hall where they are celebrating their wedding before they head to their bedroom to consummate their marriage. Pietro and Wanda escort them to the chairs set up for them. Citizens of the kingdom are then led in a few at a time so they can give gifts to the royal couple. 

“I’m really a queen.” Tony said as he looked at Steve as they danced together for a little bit.

“Yes you are my dear. King Howard will not be able to take you away from me so easily now.” Steve said as he kissed his bride on the lips before they headed over to the table that had food on it. 

Steve placed up a small plate of grapes and hand fed Tony them individually. Tony felt himself getting a little hot from Steve hand feeding him the grapes, he is excited for his private time with Steve in a few hours. They try all of the foods that are on the table and before the party ends, the bride and groom share a chalice of blood to complete their bond. After the party is over, Steve swopes up Tony in his arms and leans into his ear.

“Shall I take you to bed my queen?” Steve says huskily. 

“You can my king.” Tony replied seductively.

They are then off to their chambers to complete the final step of their wedding.

* * *

Steve opens the door to their chambers and lays Tony on the bed. He then pulls the straps of Tony’s dress down and pulls the dress off of his body. The next things to come off are the underlayers and corset. Steve eyed the last thing that needs to come off Tony’s body: the sinful black lace panties. He hooks his fingers underneath and pulls them down slowly. Tony withers and whimpers as Steve tortures him with taking off his panties.

They then start kissing softly with Steve running his hands over Tony’s body which doesn’t last long before the kissing intensifies. Steve backs off as swiftly changes out of his outfit before the intense kissing resumes. Steve runs his hands down Tony’s back before taking a hold of his ass and kneading them in his hands. Tony responded with moans and scratches his back by dragging his nails down and cupping his ass. 

Steve leans in to Tony’s ear and says in a low tone “I’m not usually into hunting but I’d love to catch you and mount you all over my house.” which makes Tony let out audible high pitched moans. Steve picks up Tony and moves him further on the bed to where the pillows are. He then reaches over to one of the drawers and pulls out a bottle of oil and pours some onto his hands. Steve rubs his hands together and rubs his oiled coated hands on his cock before going to prep Tony. He inserts one finger and gently moves his finger in and out so Tony can adjust to the feeling. Tony relaxes himself to Steve’s touch as he continues to move his finger. Steve then decided to add another finger and started working on getting Tony used to it. Steve felt it getting a little dry and chose to add a bit more oil to his hands and cock. Steve then added a 3rd and final finger to prep Tony well enough.

Steve then slid home into Tony’s hole where Tony’s warmth clenched around Steve’s cock as he was being pounded into. 

“You want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to fill you up? Breed you nice and proper? Make you feel so amazing. Fuck you’re so gorgeous.” 

“Please...Please Steve. Please fill me up and breed me. Imagine me round and heavily pregnant Steve. Would that be a pretty sight?”

That’s when Steve growled deeply and his eyes flashed red and his fangs lengthen a bit. He got harder at the image of his queen pregnant with their babies. He then sped up his thrusts while grunting while Tony let out more erotic moans that honestly sounded like they were coming from a woman. Both of them run their hands everywhere on their bodies before Steve moved his hand to grab a hold of Tony’s cock and start pumping him. Tony never felt so much pleasure going on at once in his life. 

It’s not much longer before Tony cums and lets out ropes of his load that coats his stomach and a bit of it lands on Steve. Steve can feel himself getting closer to the edge and his thrusts become more erratic. Before long, Steve grunts as he cums inside Tony and slams against him every time he lets out a rope of it. Eventually, Steve exhausts himself and collapses on top of Tony where both of them try to catch their breath after everything they did.

Steve stroked Tony’s face as they stared into each other’s eyes after coming down from their high of being horny. Steve then moved his hand from Tony’s face to his stomach and started rubbing it. 

“Just dream of our future children my sweet queen.” Steve spoke while looking at Tony’s stomach and then at his face. “You’ll be a great mom to them when they arrive sometime in the future.”

“Are you sure? I worry that I may end up like my father.” Tony worried a little bit.

“Don’t worry. King Howard doesn’t stand a chance now that you’re queen of the Hydra kingdom.”

They then cleaned themselves up and got under the covers naked with Steve cuddling Tony from behind while lightly nipping at his neck, still possessive over his new bride and will go to great lengths to protect his queen.


	7. The King's Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys, only 3 more chapters until the end. 
> 
> After I finish this fic, I'll be working on my next fic project and school. See you guys in the next chapter. Enjoy!

_ A few days later _

Steve and Tony were in heaven after getting married and Steve was doing work around the clock to prepare for when King Howard comes to the kingdom and tries to take Tony back. 

6 guards were standing outside the gates guarding when 5 men on horses rode up to the gate which the guards responded by getting on their horses with their weapons ready. The man in front looked quite intimidating from the armor he wore along with the silver crown on his head, the sword in its sleeve, and the armor that was on the horse he was on. The 4 other men that were with the man in front didn’t have any crown on their heads but they still looked intimidating from the armor that was on their bodies and horses. 

“Who are you and what are you here for?” Said one of the guards.

“I am Howard Stark, King of the Stark Kingdom. I’m here to speak with King Steven.” The man leading said. 

One of the men turned around on his horse and went in the gates to speak with the king.

Steve and Tony are sitting in the throne room dressed in their royal get up talking about what being queen of the kingdom means for Tony when the guard comes running in and seems to be out of breath. 

“Your majesties, there’s a group of men outside the gates and one of them asked to see you.” 

Upon hearing that, Steve stood up with a stern look on his face which worried Tony and made him stand up as well. 

“Steve...what’s going on?” fretted Tony while putting his hand on Steve’s left arm.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m going to check and see what’s going on. You stay right here. Tell Bucky and Peggy to meet me at the gates as well.” 

“Yes sir.” The guard said before running off to do said task.

With that, Steve then went to the stables and got on Midnight who was already wearing her gear before setting out to speak with the strange men. It doesn’t take long for Steve to ride outside the gates and see the strange men who were still waiting with the guards with Bucky and Peggy on their horses behind him.

“Why are you here King Howard?” Steve spoke in a way that shows he’s tough.

“I know my son Anthony is here and I want him back. He’s going to be married to Lord Stane in 2 weeks time.”

That made Steve VERY ANGRY. He just married his queen and King Howard wasn’t to take him away to marry him off to someone who looked like a deranged thumb. 

“That will not be happening King Howard. I’m already married to Anthony and he’s my queen and the future bearer of my children.” Steve spoke in an angry tone. 

As soon as he heard the news, King Howard felt himself freaking out. His son was already married in the short time he’s been missing form the kingdom. Howard quickly got angry that his son was already married and queen of a rival kingdom. 

“WHAT?!? Anthony is forbidden to have married someone that I didn’t approve of.” 

“Listen King Howard and listen closely. Anthony is his own person and can make his own choices and he chose a way that makes him happy and it’s made him a better person than you could ever dream of. You don’t own Anthony and that is it.” 

“You’ve got your warning King Steven, I will be back with my army and I will take back Anthony. You will see in 2 weeks.” 

With that, Howard and his men leave and Steve swiftly went back through the gates and rushed to get to his queen. Steve ran into the throne room to find his queen standing, looking worried at him.

“Is everything alright Steve?” Tony said as he took a hold of Steve’s arm. 

“Tony, King Howard showed up and demanded you to be returned to him. I, of course, refused because I love you and you’re the queen already. He’s also planning on coming back with an army in 2 weeks so I have to start assembling my men.”

With that, Tony started shaking and was about to cry. He ran away from his father to get away from him only for him to find where he is and plan to take him back. 

“Steve, don’t let him take me. I don’t want to go back to him, I don’t know what he’ll do to me.” 

“Don’t worry darling, I will fight with everything I have if it means I’ll be able to keep you safe.” Steve said as he wrapped his hands around Tony’s hips and ran them possessively over Tony’s body. Tony continues to cry before Steve makes the call for his cabinet to join him and Tony in the conference room.

“Ok guys in 2 weeks, King Howard is coming back to attack and try to take Tony back. We have to figure out what to do to defend the kingdom.”

“Steve, we need to think of ways to defend the main gates so King Howard’s army doesn’t get inside and have a chance of taking Tony.” Bucky suggested. 

“We need to prepare the swords for sharpening, cannons need to be checked on to make sure they are working fine, and muskets need to fire well.” Natasha suggested.

After everyone continued discussing plans, Tony was holding onto Steve’s hand when he feels little nausea but just assumes it was just a result of the fear of his father and Stane planning to get him.

“Tony, do you have any helpful idea or insight?” Peggy asked.

“Well, my father’s army fights with basically the same stuff you guys plan on using. He may have kept me locked away but I could still see and hear what they were doing.” Tony spoke. 

He then discussed in detail the defenses that Howard’s army goes for and they all take note of what Tony said. 

“Alright guys, it’s time we prepare for the most dangerous fight to protect that kingdom and the queen.” Bucky spoke as they all got up to leave.

Before they head off, Steve and Tony stop for a moment together. Tony feels a little dizzy which Steve hugs him tight before anything could happen.

“Steve, I’m really scared. I don’t want to go back.” Tony spoke as he cried in Steve’s arms.

“Don’t fret my dear, I’m going to protect you with every breath I have.” Steve said as he planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Now let’s go lay down, you seemed to be a little woozy.”

With that, they both undressed and climbed in bed for the night with Steve curling his arms around Tony before they both fell asleep.


	8. Fight for The Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fic. I just have school and I want to be focusing on that more than writing but I have been doing bits of this chapter here and there and now the latest chapter is FINALLY done after 2 months of waiting. Hope you guys enjoy!

_2 weeks later_

Today is the day, today is the day that King Howard and his army will attack the Hydra kingdom and try to take back Tony. 

Steve was busy keeping track of the weapons that were being prepared for combat, soldiers that were training for the past few weeks, and building up the defenses for the gates to the kingdom. Tony, is, of course, shaking and worrying about his father attacking but Steve is swift to hug and cuddle him. 

“Dear Tony, everything is going to be alright. I’m going to keep you safe.” Steve spoke as he held his queen’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and hugged him again. 

Suddenly, one of the palace guards came running into the throne room.

“Your majesties, King Howard and his army are coming.” 

Steve’s tone changes in an instant as his eyes flashed red before taking Tony in his arms and speaking “Tell my council to suit up and meet me in the stables at once.”

Steve then guided Tony to the basement and into the weapons room. Immediately, Steve started to panic and rushed Tony over to a cupboard. 

“Tony, you stay put here and don’t leave. I don’t want you to get hurt while me and my army go off to fight King Howard.” 

“But Steve, I’m not going to sit around and pray that you’ll win the fight like a piece of cake. I want to go fight with you.” 

“YOU ARE STAYING HERE AND THAT IS FINAL!” Steve yelled at Tony.

After just hearing Steve yell, Tony is shocked and backs away from him out of mild fear. After just realizing what he had done, Steve lowers his head in shame before getting close to Tony.

“Tony...I’m so sorry and I should have reacted that way to you. I already feel so shameful.”

“No Steve, don’t feel so bad.” 

Bucky comes running into the room, dressed in his gear. “Steve, we have to go now.” 

Steve nodded in response and gave Tony a kiss on the lips. “Goodbye my dear, you stay here where it’s safe.” he spoke before exiting the room with Bucky.

* * *

Steve is waiting at the top of a hill with his army, Bucky, Natasha, Peggy, Wanda, and Pietro. Staring off into the distance, waiting for King Howard and his army to show up. 

“Stand your ground men, King Howard will not be an easy fight. He has one last chance to back down. If he refuses to stand down, fight and don’t hold back.” Steve spoke to his men. 

Not long after, Steve can spot something coming into view from a distance. He sees 5 figures coming from the distance on horses. Steve signaled for his council to follow him as they move towards the figures coming their way.

As they got closer, Steve could see that it’s King Howard and his men. It doesn’t take long for both groups to come face to face.

“We meet again King Howard.” Steve says, showing no sign of weakness.

“Hello, again King Steven.” Howard says, his face showing that he’s quite angry.

“King Howard, I’m going to give you one warning and only one warning. Tony is not going to be yours to marry off to someone else that he did not consent to. Tony is his own being and can make choices for himself and you can’t change that. This will be your only warning Howard: Back away or there will be bloodshed.” Steve spoke with an angry tone and his eyes flashed red. 

“No King Steven, Anthony will be coming back and he’ll be married off.” Howard spoke, also angry.

“So it will be that way.” Steve says as he turned around with his council as King Howard did the same.

Steve and the others arrived back at where the army is. “King Howard is refusing to back down. This is the moment that we’ve been anticipating men, show no mercy to Howard and his men. This is a fight to save the queen.” Steve spoke as he fiercely eyed Howard and his men getting ready like they are, and unsheathed his sword. He then points it straight forward.

“CHARGE!” Steve yelled and they all moved forward. King Howard and his army did the same.

The fight got violent quickly. Sounds of swords clashing can be heard very clearly and the sounds of agony are heard as people are being cut, stabbed, and mortally wounded. Steve then has his eyes set on King Howard, who sees him as well. They charged at each other knowing that this could very well be the deciding factor in the battle. 

* * *

It’s only been 15 minutes since Steve left and Tony is growing restless. He is scared of what could be happening to Steve right now. 

That’s when Tony decides to take matters into his own hands. He looked around the room and found an excellent sword and made his way to the stables. When he arrives, Tony finds a horse that is currently tied up, gets a saddle on the horse, climbs on, and rides off to go help Steve.

* * *

Tony is riding carefully through the woods, being on the lookout for Steve or anyone. Soon after he can hear sounds of shouting and swords clashing. Something told Tony that Steve must be nearby. After emerging from the woods, Tony can see the battle going on and is disturbed by all the bloodshed he sees. But something that Tony sees something that changes his tone immediately. 

Tony can see Steve fighting Howard in the middle of the chaos. Steve was holding his own well but Howard was faster and moving in quicker. Howard then made a move and stabbed Steve in the side. Tony quickly feels scared for the safety of his mate seeing him injured but realizes that he has to act fast in order to save him. 

Steve is on the ground, clutching his side while he stares at Howard towering over him. “It’s over King Steven, Tony is going to be taken back to be married off.”

Then, to everyone’s surprise, they see Tony on the outskirts of the field charging in and heading towards Steve and Howard. He then stops in front of Steve, protecting him and getting off to face Howard. 

“This is far enough Howard, you are not going to harm Steve any further and I’m not going back to be married off to someone I don’t love.” Tony says fearless with his eyes glowing slightly red.

Howard lunges at Tony and grabs his arm. “Yes you are Anthony, you are coming back home and you will be married off to someone who will make you useful for once.” 

Tony bares his fangs and eyes flash red as he whips out his sword and stabs Howard in the neck which results in said person clutching his neck and falling to his knees

”I have nothing to prove to you.” Tony said as he swung his sword and sliced Howard’s neck, leading to him bleeding out.

As soon as Tony ended Howard, everyone stared in shock and that gave Steve’s army renewed energy and the rest of King Howard’s army was slaughtered with ease.

In the aftermath, Steve gets up, still clutching his slide, and stares Tony in the eyes.

“Tony, why would you come and get involved in this? I would be devastated if I lost you.”

“Steve, I care about you and I was worried about you and couldn’t bear to wonder what might happen to you.” 

“While I’m upset that you didn’t stay where I asked you to, I’m grateful that you came out here and saved my life.”

After their short conversation, both of them hugged each other and kissed before they got back on their horses and Steve called for the army to return home. 

* * *

After both of them arrived back at the castle, Steve and Tony climbed into their bed and cuddled each other while naked and fell asleep soon after. Unconsciously, Steve’s hand falls down from Tony’s arm down to his stomach and lays his hand over it.


	9. New Buds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can you believe that there's one more chapter after this? It's crazy to me. After I get the last chapter done, I'm taking a break from writing so I can wind down after dedicating myself to writing this multi-chapter fic when I'm used to doing one-shots.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When they arrived back at the castle, all of the army went off to get medical treatment from the nurses available while Steve, Tony, and the council head back to the castle. 

After getting the horses back in the stables, Steve, Tony, and the council head to the meeting room. 

“Alright guys, King Howard is dead. What should we do now?” Peggy spoke.

“Let’s leave the kingdom be and see what they try to do.” Natasha spoke.

“Well done guys, the threat of King Howard is no more. I want some men to patrol the area to check for threats to make sure that no one is spying.” Steve spoke.

After the meeting, everyone heads off with Steve and Tony heading in the direction of their bedroom.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at their room and head inside and sat on the bed.

“Steve...I still can’t believe that Howard is finally gone. I don’t have to live in fear anymore.” Tony spoke as his hands shook a little

“I’m happy too Tony, I don’t have to worry about someone trying to take you and marry you off against your will.” Steve spoke as he wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him.

“For once in my life, I feel happy Steve.” 

“Now Tony, I want to be clear on one thing before we can finally move on with our lives. Even though you saved my life in the battle, you didn’t stay where I told you to be safe and I’m upset with you. Even though I’m king and you are my queen, I still would like for you to listen to me when it comes to your safety.” 

“Steve, I’m not sorry about leaving. I was worried about you and it turns out I was right and I’m happy I saved your life.”

After they had their talk, Steve and Tony undressed for the night and got into bed, and fell asleep quickly with Steve having his arms around Tony. 

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up slowly and noticed that Steve was still sleeping. When he woke up, Tony was feeling nauseous and carefully moved out of Steve’s embrace and sat up on the bed. The movement from Tony sitting up stirs Steve which then wakes him up. 

“Tony, are you ok?” Steve spoke, feeling worried.

“Steve...I’m not feeling very well.” Tony spoke, holding his stomach and covering his mouth with one of his hands.

“Come on my dear, let’s take you to a healer to find out what’s wrong.”

Steve then got up from the bed and got dressed for the day and helped Tony dress as well before they headed to the medical room in the castle to meet with the healer. When they get there, Steve carefully led Tony to a seat as he did himself before the healer came over to the duo.

“What brings you here King Steve and Queen Anthony?” said the healer.

“My dearest Anthony isn’t feeling well and I’m worried about him.” Steve said as he took Tony’s hand.

“I see...let me see if he has any injuries.” the healer said as he walked over to Tony and began to look over him. The healer then started to look over Tony in general before moving on to inspecting each of his limbs before finally taking a look at his head.

“Everything looks fine but I would advise that you eat and rest well to see if things will improve.” The healer said while helping Tony stand up and guiding him over to Steve.

“Thank you. Now let’s be on our way Tony.” Steve spoke before him and Tony left the room to relax for the day. 

* * *

_1 week later_

It’s been a week since Steve and Tony went to the healer and he wasn’t feeling any better. Steve decides that they needed to head back to the healer so he and Tony get dressed and headed to the hall where the healer is.

“Healer, it’s been a week since we last saw you, and Tony isn’t feeling any better. I’m honestly getting scared about his health.” fretted Steve as he held onto Tony’s arm.

“I see, there is one more test I could do and I think it will be the thing that will determine what is wrong with the Queen.” said the healer as he went to a part of the room and grabbed some tools.

Fairly quick, the healer comes back with the things he needs and Steve is quick to hold Tony’s hand.

“Now this may hurt for a little bit but I need some blood from Anthony to draw the symbols on his stomach. It will be pretty quick but I wanted to warn you about what is going to happen.” said the healer as he grabbed a sterile knife. “I need for you to take off your attire Queen.”

Tony did as instructed and gave his outfit over to Steve. The healer moved over to Tony’s left shoulder and made a small incision in the skin. Tony winced at the feeling of the healer cutting into his skin and held onto Steve’s hand. After letting the wound bleed for a little bit, the healer collects a decent amount of it into a small dish with a small brush.

“Stay still for this part.” said the healer as he dipped the brush into the blood and began to draw the symbols on Tony’s stomach. It only took a few minutes for the healer to draw the symbols on Tony’s stomach. The healer started to chant in the same strange language that Steve used when he healed his injuries a few months back. After a minute passed, the blood turned to a black color. The healer smiled at the result and looked up to Steve and Tony.

“My dear king and queen, you are with child.” 

As soon as the healer announced the news, Steve felt like he could fly to the moon and back. He pulled Tony into his lap and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. 

Tony, however, was feeling scared but also happy. He was...he was pregnant. He was going to be a mother. 

Steve, still holding Tony in his lap, picked up Tony’s internal feelings. 

“My sweetheart, are you alright?” Steve asked, worried about his bride.

“Steve, I’m scared about being a parent.” Tony said, feeling a bit worried. 

“Don’t worry my dear, you will be a wonderful mother to our children. We must tell the kingdom at once ” Steve said as he kissed Tony on the lips before he helped Tony back into his dress. They then left the room of the healer fairly quickly.

* * *

Steve then started with the plans of letting the kingdom know of the future heir but found it important to let his cabinet know of the news. About 1 hour after the pair found out the news, Steve gathered his cabinet into the meeting room with Tony.

“Good day my cabinet, there is some important news that I have to tell you all. Dear Tony is pregnant and the kingdom must know of the delightful news.” Steve spoke as he looked at every member of the table. “There will need to be a notice posted to the public in the following weeks. Everyone must know the news. Plaster it all across the kingdom in papers and shop windows.” 

Upon Steve laying out the plans of announcing the pregnancy, everyone else at the table nodded their heads.

* * *

_A few days later_

The citizens of the Hydra kingdom have stopped in certain spots and looking at pieces of paper that are posted in shop windows and in the paper that circulates in the kingdom. They are reading an announcement from the king that reads:

_“Dear citizens of the kingdom, it is with great pride that I tell you that your Queen Anthony is with child and there will be an heir to the throne. I am pleased at the knowledge of having a heir as I have been looking for my queen for years. I am wishing that you all are looking forward to meeting my future heir._

_Your King Steve of Hydra.”_

After reading the announcement from the king, the citizens erupted in joy. Their king and queen were going to have an heir to the throne and they couldn’t wait for their arrival. 

* * *

Back in the castle, Steve and Tony were in their bedroom thinking of plans for the baby but were celebrating first of all. 

“Steve...we’re really going to have a baby.” Tony spoke as he had his hands resting on his stomach.

“We are my dear Tony, I just know you’ll be a wonderful mother to our future child.” Steve said as he came up from behind Tony on the bed and hugged him from behind. 

“But Steve, there is something on my mind. I’m still nervous about being a parent after everything that has happened.”

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ll protect you in every way that I can. I love you so much and now that you are pregnant, there’s nothing more important than you and our future child.”


	10. Innocent Black Rose Buds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm so glad to have this over with and I can now get started on my other fic projects like my POTS stocking stuffers, a mini Phase 7 Christmas fic with Shadows, a Marvel X Winx Club project, and something that I will be writing that is based on the trauma that I suffered in my childhood. Can't wait for all that.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter of Allure of Your Blood!

_ 8 months later _

Steve and Tony are anxiously waiting for the arrival of their child. They have been prepping hard for the birth. They believed that Tony is pregnant with 1 child but with how big Tony’s stomach looks, they feel like they’re having more than 1 child so they got a few bassinets just in case.

They also got a number of white gowns for their child to wear or with the possibility of more than 1 child, it’s good that they had more than a few on hand.

“Steve, I’m really looking forward to the arrival of our baby.” Tony said as he held his hands on his stomach.

“Me too my darling Tony, I’m anxious waiting for the birth of our babe.” Steve said as he also put his hands on Tony’s stomach. 

“Well, let’s head off for lunch my darling and we’ll come back to finish prepping afterward.” 

“Indeed.” Tony said as he had his arm taken by Steve and they walked out of their bedroom door and off to the dining hall.

* * *

When they arrived in the dining hall, Steve took a seat at one of the ends of the table and Tony sat next to him. The servers came out and served Tony and Steve some blood to drink in goblets and raw meat on plates. They then chowed down on the delectable meal in front of them.

After they finished their meal, Tony begins to have some small amounts of pain in his abdominal region so he puts his hands on his stomach and starts to take some small breaths. As he’s doing this, Steve takes note of what Tony is doing.

“Dear Tony, are you alright?” Steve said as he began to worry for Tony.

“I’m feeling alright, just some mild pain. Should go away soon.” Tony reassured Steve. After their short conversation, both of them decided to head off to the library to get some downtime and read for a little bit.

When they arrived, Tony and Steve walked over to a bookshelf, grabbed a book, and sat in different seats in the room and began to read. Around 2 hours have passed and Tony could feel the pains getting more intense and he can’t bother to not shrug them off anymore.

“Steve...agh...the pain...it really hurts.” Tony grunted as he clutched his stomach and the book fell out of his hands.

Upon hearing the news, Steve’s head snapped toward Tony and his eyes changed in a way that looked like he was either worried, excited, or in disbelief.

“Come with me dear, we must get to our bedroom at once. Our babe is probably coming soon.” 

As soon as Steve spoke of their child coming, Tony’s eyes grew wide. He was probably in labor right now and that they would be parents pretty soon.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in their room, Steve cleared off the bed and had Tony lay down on it.

“Wait here Tony, I’m going to go get the midwife.” Steve said before he was out of the room quickly. 

While he waits for Steve to come back, Tony is left all alone in their room with the silence and the sharp pains he was feeling. All he could really do while waiting is grunt, cry, and grab at the bed to try and get through the pain.

About 30 minutes later, Steve has arrived back with the midwife and she comes over to Tony’s side to check on him.

“Looks like you are in the early stages of labor my queen, it will be a while before it’s time to push.” The midwife assured both of them. “But you need to make sure that Tony is well with nutrients so not bad happens during labor and the birthing process. I’ll be checking on you in intervals to monitor your progress.”

After that, the midwife leaves the room which leaves Steve and Tony alone together. 

“Steve, I’m scared about this.” Tony said in a tone that showed he was not in a good mood.

“Don’t worry my dear. Pretty soon, we will meet our babe and be a family.” Steve said soothening while kissing Tony on the lips and holding his stomach in his hands.

* * *

_ 1 Hour Later _

Tony is tossing and turning in the bed trying to deal with the labor pains and Steve has some blood in a goblet and raw meat on a plate. 

“Steve, when is this pain going to end?” Tony said as he clutched his stomach while drinking a small amount of blood from the goblet.

“Don’t worry my dear, I will be here with you the whole time.” Steve said softly while helping Tony eat and drink while running his hand through Tony’s mess of curls.

Not long after, the midwife came in to check on Tony’s progress.

“You’re still in the early stages of labor my queen so I’ll come back at a much later time unless it’s an emergency.” She said before leaving fairly quick. 

* * *

_ 5 Hours Later _

Tony sat up on the bed to help with his muscles and get a little more comfortable. Steve sits on the bed a little bit to give Tony a hug and massage his lower back. He couldn’t imagine the pain that his darling must be feeling so Steve does the best he can to comfort Tony.

“Steve, how long has this been going on?” Tony groaned.

“You have been in labor for about 10 hours my dear, hoping that it won’t be much longer until we meet our dear babe.” Steve said softly in Tony’s ear. 

“I just really want this to be over now Steve, it hurts really bad.” 

“I know you want this to be over but remember when this is over, we will have our babe with us to love and cherish.” Steve then held one of Tony’s hands and brushed his knuckles with his thumb.

Soon, the midwife arrives and does her routine check-up on Tony.

“My queen, it shouldn’t be much longer before you are able to push. Just give it a little more time.” The midwife assured the two before leaving.

Tony groaned through another burst of contractions as Steve fretted over him quite a bit since labor began.

“Steve, when will this misery end?” Tony sobbed as he shed a few tears.

“Just a little bit longer my dear.” Steve spoke softly and kissed Tony’s forehead.

* * *

_ 10 Hours Later _

It’s been 20 hours since Tony’s labor began and it felt like there was no end in sight for him. Then, he felt a splotch of wetness in his groin area and felt a blast of unbearable pain.

“AHHHHH!!!” Tony screamed as he clutched his stomach.

“My sweet Tony, are you alright?” Steve fretted.

“Steve...my water broke...get the midwife now!” Tony said in quick bursts before Steve ran off quickly.

Tony was alone for a few minutes before Steve returned with the midwife.

“Queen Anthony, it’s time to push. I’ll have some maids bring some towels, water, and some supplies before you do that.” She said before quickly heading off but came back 5 minutes later with the maids and the needed supplies.

“Alright my queen, we need to get you in the right position. Lift your legs up and plant your feet down.” The midwife instructed which Tony did as so.

  
  


“Now, it’s time for you to push.”

As soon as she said to push, Tony pushed and he screamed with the amount of burning pain he felt with each push he gave. Tony is also holding onto Steve’s hand and with how hard he’s holding on to it, it almost seems like Tony will break his hands but with Steve’s strength and tough body, he doesn’t register any pain at all.

When the midwife checks on Tony, she sees a head coming down the birth canal.

“My queen, the baby is coming.” 

As Tony heard that, he kept on pushing harder and screaming more.

After a few more minutes of pushing, the baby slides out which the midwife catches in the towel and everyone in the room hears the cries of the newborn.

“Congratulations my king and queen, it’s a healthy beautiful girl.” The midwife said as she had the maids help her clean off the baby and cut the cord before handing her over to Steve.

The joy doesn’t last long as Tony feels another sharp pain and starts screaming again. The midwife takes a look at the situation.

“It appears that another baby is coming, get back into position my queen.”

When Tony heard that, he pushed hard and screamed just like he did with the first baby. After a few more minutes of pushing, the second baby slides out which the midwife catches in the towel and everyone hears the cries of the second newborn.

“Congratulations my king and queen, it’s a healthy beautiful boy.” The midwife said as she had the maids help her clean off the baby and cut the cord before handing him over to Steve.

Tony isn’t able to process the news of another baby being born when he feels another sharp pain and starts screaming once again which the midwife comes to look at.

“It appears that there is one more baby coming, stay in position my queen.”

When Tony heard the news of one more baby coming, he pushed hard and screamed harder than the previous 2 babies. After a few more minutes of pushing, the third and final baby slides out which the midwife catches in the towel and everyone hears the cries of the third and final newborn.

“Congratulations my king and queen, it’s another healthy beautiful girl.” The midwife said as she had the maids help her clean off the final baby and cut the cord before handing her over to Tony.

Steve and Tony just looked at their children with awe, they were proud parents of 3 beautiful babies. Having 3 was certainly something they weren’t expecting but they wouldn’t change it for the world.

Steve handed over the other 2 babies to Tony and he climbed in bed next and they marvel in the wonder that they are parents. Not long after, the triplets then opened their eyes. The first girl had the same beautiful blue eyes like Steve and the boy and other girl and the same calming brown eyes like Tony. 

“Now my dear, we need to figure out the names for these 3 wonderful babies we are so lucky to have.” Steve spoke as he ran a finger along the cheeks of each baby.

“I think we should name our first girl Sariah Adeline, our sweet boy Peter Benjamin, and our little girl Morganna Halley.” Tony suggested.

“Those are beautiful names, my dear.” Steve said while looking at Tony before kissing him and kissing each of the triplets.

Pretty soon, Steve had to take the triplets in his arms so Tony could pass the afterbirth which doesn’t take that long to happen. After that, both of them were able to finally have some alone time with their children and feel the joy that they are finally here.

Before the end of the day, Tony went and breastfed all 3 babies. The moment he has doing that with all 3 babies just feels so special and makes Tony feel like tearing up because this was real and he’s now a parent.

* * *

_ A few days later _

Tony and Steve are in their royal attire wearing their crowns with the babies all swaddled up in the royal bassinets. The birth of the triplets was announced a few days ago and it was the day that the citizens can meet the heirs to the throne. 

The first groups of people come by and they marvel at the triplets before setting down the gifts for the triplets and some of the people gave blessings to the triplets, wishing them good in life. The whole day went by swiftly and at the end, Steve and Tony were tired after opening all the gifts that their triplets got.

* * *

Steve and Tony were in their room, cuddling their babies after the long day they had with the citizens meeting the triplets.

“Tony, I’m really happy with the life we have. I didn’t think that I would end up finding my true love that night when you were leaving an abusive situation. Now here we are with you as my queen and now with 3 beautiful babes.” Steve said before he kissed Tony long and tender.

“I’m thankful that we have this life too Steve. I love you so much.” Tony said softly as they put the triplets down for sleep.

“Me too my Queen Anthony.” 

Steve then put his hands on Tony’s hips and Tony put his hands on Steve’s shoulders and they shared a long tender sweet kiss.


End file.
